ma nouvelle vie
by sterek28
Summary: J'ai du quitter la France après la mort de mes parents pour aller vivre chez mon oncle et mon cousin a Beacon Hills. C'est un Sterek donc Homophobes passer votre chemin. Bisous les loulous
1. Chapter 1

Ceci n'est pas le premier chapitre mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour mes personnages qui n'existent pas dans la série.

Avez-vous des idées pour un nom de filles et de garçons ?

Si les noms vont bien ensemble c'est encore mieux puisqu'ils vont sortir ensemble.

Pour l'instant ils s'appellent Vanessa et Dylan .Et oui je n'avais vraiment pas d'idées donc j'ai mis mon nom et celui de Dylan.

Maintenant à vous de décider. Si vous préférer garder Vanessa et Dylan dites-le aussi s'il vous plait.

Bisous les loulous


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai enfin réussi à trouver les noms. J'ai laissé Dylan pour le garçon et pour la fille je l'ai appelé Magalie. J'espère que l'histoire va vous plaire Il n'y a pas de surnaturelle dans cette fic.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas.

Bonne lecture

PVD Stiles:

\- J'arrive à l'hôpital, je vais chercher mon meilleur ami. Il a dû aller faire un contrôle pour ses poumons et ses côtes.

\- Hey Scotty, je suis là. J'espère que tu n'as pas de mauvaises nouvelles pour moi.

\- Non tout va bien. Mon poumon a bien cicatrisé et ma côte c'est ressoudée. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ce Peter Hale a voulu me tuer.

Dois-je lui dire ce que j'ai trouvé sur Peter Hale ?

\- Stiles, je sais que tu as découvert quelque chose sur lui. Dis le moi, s'il te plait.

Il me supplie avec ses yeux de chiots battu. C'est injuste, il sait que je ne peux pas résister à ses yeux là.

\- Bon ok, je vais te le dire. I ans, un incendie criminelle a tué presque toute la famille Hale. Il y a eu 4 survivants : Peter qui a passé environ 6 ans dans le coma, Derek qui vient de revenir de New York et Cora qui a été placée en famille d'accueil. Le dernier survivant est le petit frère de Derek mais ce dernier ne s'en souvient pas.

\- C'est bien triste tout ça mais je vois toujours pas compris pourquoi il a essayé de me tué

\- Non c'est vrai. Te voilà arriver.

Je prends mon meilleur ami dans les bras et lui chuchote à l'oreille que j'ai eu peur pour lui. Il me répond que ce n'est pas de ma faute.

\- Bien sûr que c'est de m'a faute, lui répondis-je en colère.

/mon père est un homme bon avec de vrai valeur* /

C'est mon père.

\- Hey, pa ça va ?

\- Oui moi ça va. Tu te rappelles de ta tante ?

\- Tante Luana ? Oui mais je croyais que tu la détestais.

\- Je ne la déteste pas, on s'entendait mal. Mais là n'es pas le problème .Elle a eu un accident de voiture avec son mari et ils sont mort tout le deux. Sa fille va donc venir vivre à la maison puisque nous sommes la seule famille qu'il lui reste.

* Keen'v - Mon père La chanson ne m'appartient pas non plus

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je vais poster le chapitre 2 pendant l'après-midi.


	3. Chapter 3

PVD Magalie :

Je viens de perdre mes parents. J'ai l'impression d'être un robot. Je fais ce qu'on me dit de faire sans me poser de question. Je vais aller vivre chez mon oncle .Je ne le connais pas .Je sais juste qu'il a un fils d'un an de plus que moi. D'ailleurs il doit venir me chercher .Je dois l'attendre à la salle d'attente. Je lui ai dit que je serais habillée totalement en noir et que j'aurais un bandeau noir.

Un adolescent aux cheveux brun et au regard de miel s'approche de moi.

\- C'est bien toi Magalie ?

Je lui réponds en hochant la tête. J'ai toujours des larmes dans les yeux.

\- Ecoutes, après avoir perdu ma mère, j'avais l'impression que tout s'écroulais autour de moi. Heureusement que mon meilleur ami étais là pour me soutenir. Pour toi ce doit être encore plus dur alors je veux que tu sache que si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un je suis là pour toi-même au milieu de la nuit .D'accords ?

\- Oui merci. Tu dois être mon cousin au nom imprononçable n'est-ce pas

\- Oui c'est moi mon nom c'est Szczepan mais la seule personne à m'avoir appelé comme ça c'est ma mère donc je préfère qu'on m'appelle Stiles

\- Ok tu peux m'appeler Mag, je préfère

\- Ok alors voici le programme, on va aller voir mon père pour le prévenir qu'on va à la maison et pour lui apporter son diner ensuite tu pourras aller t'installer dans ta nouvelle chambre pendant que je ferais le diner puis on ira voir mes amis pour que je te les présente

Nous arrivons au commissariat. J'ai peur, que va-t-il se passer si le shérif ne m'aime pas ? Vais-je aller dans une famille d'accueil ? Je n'ai pas le temps de me questionner plus, nous entrons dans le bureau.

\- Pa, j'ai été cherché Mag a l'aéroport et on est venu t'apporter le diner.

\- Ah Magalie, je suis ravi de te revoir même si j'aurais aimé que ce soit dans d'autre circonstance.

\- Bonjour Shérif, je suis aussi contente de vous rencontrer, lui répondis-je d'une toute petite voix

\- Tu peux m'appeler tonton ou John et tu peux me tutoyer. Vous allez faire quoi aujourd'hui Stiles ?

\- On va à la maison pour que Mag puisse s'installé puis on va aller voir la bande .Ah et Parish va te donner ton diner après. Tu verras ça va te changer de la salade verte

\- Hahaha très drôle mon fils.

Le shérif… enfin tonton a l'air content de ne pas avoir de la salade verte .En sortant du commissariat je questionne Stiles. Il me répond que le médecin de son père lui a conseillé de manger plus sainement.

\- Et son diner d'aujourd'hui c'est ?

\- Salade de maïs et omelette avec des pommes de terre mais j'ai bien précisé a Parish de lui donner la salade en premier.

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Et au prochain chapitre


End file.
